The Playful Wind
by The Red Spiral
Summary: Naruto was going for a picnic in the fields until Kurenai drops by, he asked if she would like to join him and she agreed. Will love bloom between them? NaruKure
1. Chapter 1

Man, I feel like I wanted to write this fic just to get my juices flowing. I get distracted in highschool by the very thought of it. so here's your munchies to read. (Munch Munch) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, I would be rich and not writing this now.

Chappie start!

The dawning shining sun has risen from the edge of the lands, it washed it's rays all over the lands, it soon slowly risen to the blue skies filled with white clouds. The sun's rays touched the certain apartment that was all trashed up, the sunlight has found it's way to the window, touching the certain shinobi's eyes. that certain shinobi was Uzumaki Naruto. It's been a week after he returned to Konoha for three years.

Naruto saw a bright light while with his eyes were closed, he slowly opened his deep blue eyes and got up on his bed in a rather groggy manner. He set his feet on the floor, got up and went towards the door that led the bathroom, twisted the knob and went in. Five minutes later, sounds of a toilet flushing could be heard from the bathroom, he got out of the bathroom and walked towards the kitchen. The kitchen didn't have much though, a table with a chair, a single stove, a couple of cupboards, and an old fridge. Naruto looked towards the small window in the kitchen that let him see some part of the buildings and blue skies with white clouds outside. He walked towards the fridge and opened it to find milk, a couple of orange juice, fish, carrots, and other stuff that was in the fridge. The fifteen year old Naruto still remembered in his three year training, Ero-sennin had forced him to eat different food besides ramen. And choose different clothes instead of that terrible orange jumpsuit that screamed 'Hey! I'm over here! Kill me first!'. He's also grown handsome with all that training he did for three years.

Naruto closed the fridge and decided to check the cupboards. He found his last cup of ramen and grabbed it. He took out a pot, put water in it, turned on the stove and put the pot of water on top of the stove. He went to his closet, and picked out the clothes he should wear, and went to the bathroom and took a quick shower first.

(Later...)

The sounds of water being stopped could be heard inside the bathroom and someone rubbing himself with a cloth and clothes changing. Thus, Naruto emerged from the bathroom; he was wearing a black smooth silk t-shirt with dragons swirling around near the bottom of the t-shirt, he was wearing black pants that looked smooth and a pair of ninja sandles. You can say he looked good, with those rippling muscles that could be seen through that tight t-shirt, and Naruto went to the kitchen to see the water in the pot boiling and bubbling. He opened the lid of the ramen cup and poured the boiling water into the cup and waited the ramen to boil.

After waiting four minutes for the ramen to boil, he dug in. After a good meal, Naruto looked at the time and saw it was 7:20 a.m. He grabbed his Leaf headband with forehead protector that had a leaf symbol, wrapped it around his head and said."Well... time to get to my teams meeting spot... ... ... I hope..." Naruto said it in a hopeful tone, he went to the door, dreading what's going to happen and stepped outside.

(Outside)

Naruto was right about his dreadful feeling, outside was filled with so many young women that were either ninjas and civilians that looked at him like he was a piece of meat. There was a long silence until all the women dashed and jumped towards Naruto in welcoming arms and high-pitched screams. Naruto got avalaunched by the women as he Rested In Piece in the piles of women with their..._mounds_ pressing all over his body. The girls heard a 'Poof!' under them and began unpiling themselves with Naruto under them. When they finished, Naruto wasn't there!

"Where is he?" One girl asked out loud as all the girls began searching for _their man._ "THERE HE IS!" Another girl shouted as they turned to where she was pointing and saw Naruto who stood frozen with his back on them. "LET'S GET EM!" With that being said, all the girls began chasing _their man_ who was staggering away with a dust smoke of female admirers trailing behind him. "NOT AGAAAAAIIIN! DAMN YOU KAAAAAMMMIIII!!" Naruto shouted towards the heavens as he continued running with the girls chasing him.

(Somewhere in the clouds)

Somewhere in the heavens, the 'God of Mischief' smirked. "But it's so much fun seeing you as a babe magnet, and getting chased by women" The Kami gave a shout laugh and said "I made a 'special' day Naruto, just for you... ..." He went back to work, hoping the plan would work with the help of the 'Goddess of Love'

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto was currently behind the bushes and was panting, he saw his Fangirls pass by and released a sigh of relief. he came out of the bushes and froze when he saw another group of his Fangirls, one of them spotted him and shouted "THERE HE IS!" and Naruto ran like hell with the girls chasing him.

(Two hours later at the team seven meeting spot)

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THOSE TWO!!" Sakura yelled angrily. She had pink hair, a red dress with a black shorts, and wore ninja sandles

Sakura's been sitting there alone in squad seven training grounds all by herself in the uncomfortable silence. So she waited patiently.

(Looooonnng Silence)

... ... ... ... ... Sakura couldn't stand all the silence around her, she was about to yell in frustration until she spotted her teammate, limping his way towards their meeting spot tiredly. "YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura yelled as she pointed her finger towards him. "Sorry Sakura-Chan... I was chased by the girls and..." He wasn't given a chance to finish. "LIAR!" She yelled accusingly with her finger still pointing at him.

POOF!+

It was a certain one eyed shinobi's turn. "YOU'RE LATE!" She yelled and pointed her finger towards their sensei. "Sorry... There was this young lady who needed help with lots of bags of groceries and..." He also wasn't given a chance to finish. "LIAR!" Sakura yelled. THE Hatake Kakashi just sighed lazily and said. "Anyway, there is no missions today, so you can do whatever you want for the rest of the day" He vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto decided to visit Tsunade as he headed towards the Hokage Tower.

(In the Hokage Tower)

Tsunade was not a happy woman, there was a tower of paperwork that stood before her, proudly and triumphantly. She was about to work on the paper she was currently working on until a door swung open. She looked at the door see Naruto in front of her office. She was about to say something until Naruto said something she didn't like. "Hey Obaa-Chan!" A vein popped in her forehead and she rushed towards Naruto and threw a punch. Her fist connected on his chest as Naruto flew towards the door (Closed).

CRASH!+

The door broke down to the floor with Naruto laying on top of it and him twitcheing. Tsunade walked back towards her desk fuming and yet happy that she got her _Daily Feel _on Naruto. "So whadya want brat?" Tsunade asked calmly, in the inside she was giddy. "Nothing... I just wanted to hi..."Naruto moaned out painfully which Tsunade thought it sounded sexy. "Anyway, I gotta go...See ya!" With that being said, he got up and left the office. Tsunade felt sad that he had to leave early, she still remembered the time she caught him shirtless three days ago at the fields where he was training, she still remembered those rippling muscles she saw on his chest, his pumped up arms, and his musclar legs, yet he was still lean and handsome at the same time. She giggled like a schoolgirl and opened her drawer and took a picture out. What that picture contained was Naruto without his shirt on as she began to fantasize about him and her doing... ... _certain_ things together.

(Outside)

Naruto was rubbing his chest with his left hand to ease the pain as he came out of the Hokage Tower. Naruto decided to jump on the buildings to avoid his Fangirls, he had to watch out for the kunoichis as well. It's better to avoid them than letting them have their way with him! He stealthily and carefully jumped on buildings to buildings without getting detected. He saw some kunoichis on buildings, but successfully avoided them. He began doing some sight seeing around the village, after he was done what he was doing, he looked up to the blue skies filled with white clouds to see the sun in the left-middle of the sky. "It's almost noon..." A loud growl could be heard from his stomach. "I'm hungry, maybe I should go for a picnic...yeah... that will do me good" After that being said, he stealthily and carefully moved back to his apartment.

(Later...)

He was now in front of his apartment, he was glad there was no fangirls in front of his apartment that were here a few hours ago, he twisted the doors knob and stepped inside.

(In his apartment)

He was now in his apartment, he walked to the table that was next to his bed and saw his clock that showed 11:15 a.m. He had enough time to cook. He walked towards his kitchen, checked out the cupboards and took out what he needs to start cooking. "It's time to start cooking!" Naruto shouted loudly and cheerfully in his apartment as he turned on his stove.

(Later again...)

_sssssshhhhhhhh..._

Naruto was just done cooking as he put the contents from the frying pan onto the plate, he then put the plate in the picnic basket and covered the top of the basket with a cloth. He looked at the clock and saw it was 12:10 p.m. He picked up the basket, it was a bit heavy since he put LOTS of food and dishes in the basket, and he went out.

(Outside)

Naruto began walking calmly in the village with a basket in hand, ignoring all the glares directed by the villagers, but also wary around him because fangirls might jump on him. But he continued walking towards his destination anyway.

(With the certain red eyed Kunoichi)

A certain twenty-six year old red eyed kunoichi was done with her teams training twenty minutes ago. She was wearing a dress that had red sleeves and white body colour. She has long black hair, ruby red eyes, and a navi-blue headband with a forehead protector that had a Leaf symbol, and a pair of ninja sandles. You can say this woman was beautiful, and that woman was Yuuhi Kurenai. She went home first to take a shower, then dried herself up, and changed her clothes and went out to find a place to eat. She continued to walk in the village to find a place to have a quick lunch until she bumped into a certain SOMEONE she didn't see and she forwardly came falling down. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came. Instead, she felt an arm that seem musclar around her waist, felt her face on someone's shoulder, her hands on someone's chest which felt musclar and felt herself slowly lifted to her feet.

She slowly backed her head away from the stranger's shoulder and opened her eyes to see a smooth looking yet soft black shirt, she looked up to see the persons face and she nearly fainted at what she saw. The person that stood in front her was very handsome. He looked about eight-teen, he had blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek... _'Wait! Three whisker marks on each cheek? Had I met him before?'_ Were Kurenai's thoughts as realization came to her slowly. "Naruto?''

Naruto stared at the red eyed goddess in front of him. He was going for a picnic in the fields he found four days ago, and this red eyed goddess bumped into him when he wasn't looking where he was going. He then looked at her attire. _'The way she dresses... had I met her before?'_ When she said his name, realization slowly came into his head. _'Wait! Isn't she Team Eight's Sensei? What was her name again? Kurenai?'_ "Kurenai?"

Chappie End!

I know this was suppose to be a oneshot, but I decided to make this story a twoshot or threeshot, I let ya know in the next chappie. Naruto is 15 years old in this story, he only looks like 18 years old in appearance. Hope y'all visiters of this story review! And please don't make bad comment about this fic... T-T


	2. Chapter 2

I have edited this chapter, and there's a important message for those that like this story at the bottom of this chappie!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, Naruto and Kurenai would fall in love, get married and have children.

Previously on The Playful Wind.

A certain twenty-six year old red eyed kunoichi was done with her teams training twenty minutes ago. She was wearing a dress that had red sleeves and white body colour. She has long black hair, ruby red eyes, and a navi-blue headband with a forehead protector that had a Leaf symbol, and a pair of ninja sandles. You can say this woman was beautiful, and that woman was Yuuhi Kurenai. She went home first to take a shower, then dried herself up, and changed her clothes and went out to find a place to eat. She continued to walk in the village to find a place to have a quick lunch until she bumped into a certain SOMEONE she didn't see and she forwardly came falling down. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came. Instead, she felt an arm that seem musclar around her waist, felt her face on someone's shoulder, her hands on someone's chest which felt musclar and felt herself slowly lifted to her feet.

She slowly backed her head away from the stranger's shoulder and opened her eyes to see a smooth looking yet soft black shirt, she looked up to see the persons face and she nearly fainted at what she saw. The person that stood in front her was very handsome. He looked about eight-teen, he had blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek... _'Wait! Three whisker marks on each cheek? Had I met him before?'_ Were Kurenai's thoughts as realization came to her slowly. "Naruto?''

Naruto stared at the red eyed goddess in front of him. He was going for a picnic in the fields he found four days ago, and this red eyed goddess bumped into him when he wasn't looking where he was going. He then looked at her attire. _'The way she dresses... had I met her before?'_ When she said his name, realization slowly came into his head. _'Wait! Isn't she Team Eight's Sensei? What was her name again? Kurenai?'_ "Kurenai?"

Chappie Start!

Naruto stared directly at Kurenai's ruby red eyes as Kurenai stared into his deep blue eyes. She felt like she was getting sucked into his blue eyes as he felt like he was pulled into her red eyes. The pair stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Naruto said something that seemed to break out of their trance. "Ummm, is it really you Kurenai-sensei? Naruto asked softly, Kurenai just nodded. "It's been...a long time since I have last seen you" Naruto said in a soft tone, "Yes..." Kurenai said quietly as the wind blew with some leaves flying towards the direction of the wind in front of them. Kurenai smelled a delicious aroma lingering in the air which made her stomach growl. Her eyes slowly trailed down towards the basket which gave off a delicious scent.

Naruto noticed her stare at his basket as he began to think. Why not share his food with Kurenai? That's when Naruto made his move. "I was just going for a picnic, Kurenai-sensei, do you want to come?" Naruto asked. Kurenai however was shocked by his offer, he was offering her to go to a picnic with him? She thought he was the type that would just wolf down all the food he makes or gets. "There's enough food for the two of us" Naruto said as if he readed her mind, Kurenai just dumbly nodded. Naruto just smiled beautifully that almost made Kurenai faint at her spot by his charmy smile. "Let's go then!" Naruto said cheerfully as he grabbed her hand and led her to his picnic area, oblivious to Kurenai's blush. She never held hands with a guy before as he led her to his picnic area.

(In the heavens)

"That's it boy! Ask her to come with you to your picnic!" The God of Mischief encouraged as he stared down at the pair. He still remembered how The Goddess of Love was complaining there was not enough romances in the world in his office all the time, and it was driving him crazy, and that's when he came up with the 'Idea' that will shut her whining up, he told her about the pair and how she should get these two together, and she eagerly accepted it. "Hope it will work" the Kami said to himself, hoping for his idea to be a success or the Goddess's whining will drive him crazy for the rest of eternity.

(With the certain Dogboy and his dog companion)

Somewhere not too far away, Inuzuka Kiba was marching proudly on the street and was having a good day with his companion; who is none other than Akamaru. Why was he having a good day? Because he secretly ate chocolate chicken with Akamaru without getting caught by his mom and was spending the rest of the day for himself and Akamaru.

He continued to march proudly with Akamaru on the street until he reached the corner of the street. He was about to continue on his walk until he heard voices not too far away. _'That sounds like Kurenai-sensei, and somebody else...' _He decided to hide in the trash can that was across from him while Akamaru hid on the roofs. Kiba peeked from the trash can and couldn't believe what he was seeing, he saw his sensei holding his a guy's hand that he hasn't seen before. _'WHAT?! I didn't think I would see something like this on my GOOD DAY!'_ Kiba wailed in his mind, shocked that he would see Kurenai-sensei holding a guys hand as he stared at his sensei and the stranger walking together while holding eachothers hands. Kiba wondered about something, why did Kurenai-sensei hook up with this guy? Are they going on a date somewhere? Curiousity got the better of him and decided to follow the pair, he looked at the roofs and nodded and Akamaru came soaring down towards him and they went and followed the pair to see what happens.

The pair was not aware of the two following them, why? Kurenai was having...ahem...'Thoughts' about our favourite blonde shinobi, and Naruto was too focused to get to his picnic area safely. One of Naruto's fangirls spotted him and was about to go and glomp on him until she spotted Kurenai, and she was holding_ her man's_ hand. The men also spotted Kurenai holding the 'demons' hand. Who's the fangirl? She has long pale blonde hair tied in a ponytail, wore purple clothes, and sandles, and has blue eyes. The fangirl sent a jealous glare at Kurenai while the men sent jealous glares at Naruto.

Naruto noticed the glares at his direction, but ignored it as he and Kurenai continued on their destination.

(In the forest)

The pair finally let go of their hands, which is to Kurenai's relief before her...ahem...'thoughts' goes to what goes beyond a man and a woman in their 'private' moments. They walked on the trail in silence, still unaware of the three people that are following, the mysterious fangirl was following them, because she doesn't want _her _Naruto-kun to kiss Kurenai, at least that's what she thought that was going to happen in their 'Date'. For the other two, they were still curious about what's going to happen to the pair. Kurenai however was in deep thought, things that innocent little children shouldn't hear about, and things that will make Naruto and any women blush. Let us not get to that because it involves Naruto shirtless and tied to the bed and there was chocolate on his six pack abs and how Kurenai would... ...The other details remain a 'Mystery', and she's in a battle with it. _'Kurenai, DON'T think like that! You're like almost eleven years older than him!' _Is what went in Kurenai's mind. Now for Naruto, he was thinking, not like Kurenai's 'Thoughts', his thoughts were different. Naruto looked at his side and stared at Kurenai who seems to be in a daze, and he looked in front of his path and put his finger on his lip as he began to think. That was the first time he noticed how beautiful Kurenai is, why did he have to waste his time trying to woo Sakura? When there's Kurenai who was a better catch? _**'You want to touch her...'** 'Yeah...'** 'You want to feel her...' **'Yeah...' **You want to kiss her...' **'Yeah...' **'Then take her in bed...' **'Yeah...wait, WHAT! Who is messing with my head?!' _Naruto exclaimed in his mind as he turned red in the outside world from embarrassment and responding to the mysterious voice and something that Jiraiya would be proud of. **_'Relax kit, it's just normal for a male to think like that' _**Our orange-red furry friend stated in Naruto's mind. _'KYUUBI!! DON"T DO THAT EVER AGAIN!'_ Naruto yelled at the furry creature who is known as Kyuubi in his mind for embarassing him. **_'Not my fault that YOU mindlessly decided to respond to me!' _**Kyuubi yelled back as he smirked in a fox way. Naruto just stayed silent and muttering about 'Perverted foxes'. **_'And I didn't think you liked them mature'_** Kyuubi said as he grinned, Naruto just blushed and glared at him as he cut the 'Friendly' conversation with our furry friend.

Nw in the outside world, Naruto recognized the trail they're going as he grinned. "We're almost there! Just a little longer" Naruto said cherrfully as they continued walking on the forest trail. Still unaware of the three strangers following them.

Chappie End! (For now...)

I had the time to write this, there might be some extra chapters the next time I update, and I'll tell you the reason why until the main part happens. Well...I hope ya liked the chappie! If you're wondering what Chocolate Chicken is, you just get a chicken and add chocolate all over it and cook it. And care to guess who's the 'Mysterious Fangirl'?


End file.
